


His Beloved Furniture

by Jathis



Series: Dirty Fun With Boyfriends [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Dom Cecil, Dom/sub, Human Furniture, M/M, Smoking, Sub Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos tells Cecil about a special fetish he has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Beloved Furniture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [punkrockgaia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrockgaia/gifts).



Cecil sat on the couch, idly flipping through the recommended movies on Netflix. He stopped once he found something that caught his interest and immediately pressed play. He smiled as he leaned back on the couch, setting the remote down before taking a drag on a freshly lit cigarette. He purred at the way the hot smoke filled his mouth and he idly parted his lips, letting the smoke drift out on its own accord.

“Tongue,” he suddenly said, moving the cigarette over to his “ashtray” for the night. His beloved Carlos was kneeling on the ground beside his legs, stark naked and tightly bound. Leather cuffs were strapped to his wrists and attached to the cuffs that had been strapped to his thighs, keeping his hands down and achingly close but not  _too_  close to his straining erection. A dental gag kept his beautiful mouth wide open, panting as he watched Cecil smoke with hazy eyes.

Cecil had been surprised when Carlos approached him with the idea and confession of his love of being treated like furniture. He had not realized that Carlos was into such…delicious ideas but he was not one to turn down his lover either. He had even gone with Carlos to the shop to purchase the cigarettes, allowing Carlos to choose the brand that he wanted him to smoke during their game.

Signals both verbal and non-verbal were discussed and agreed upon and that night Carlos became his.

Obediently Carlos stuck his tongue out of his open mouth, his eyes fluttering briefly as Cecil tapped ash onto it. He blushed at the way Cecil chuckled, taking another shorter puff on the cigarette, playfully blowing the smoke down into his face. He gasped and flinched when the toe of Cecil’s polished shoe suddenly teased the underside of his cock.

“My beautiful and perfect Carlos…I do so love giving you what you want and deserve,” Cecil sighed. “You should have told me sooner how much of a bondage slut you were…” He took a longer and deeper drag on the cigarette this time, nostrils flared as he locked eyes with his lover, internally giggling at the expression of pure lust and love on his face.

Leaning forward, Cecil blew the smoke into Carlos’ face, laughing at the way he coughed before holding up the cigarette. “Tongue?” He smiled when it was immediately stuck out, tapping ash onto it once again. “Obedient and perfect Carlos…” he purred.

Cecil made sure to smoke as slowly and carefully as possible. He wanted to make this last as long as possible for his beloved after all. He loved the way Carlos squirmed and panted, rolling his hips forward in silent pleading for release, knowing that he would not get it until Cecil was ready. Cecil for his part merely teased him with the toe of his shoe, blushing at the way Carlos mewled at the sensation.

Carlos was panting and sweating heavily by the time Cecil was finished with the cigarette. He looked at Cecil with hazy eyes, whimpering up at him, timidly nuzzling against his knee, the signal that he needed to cum soon before their game became torture.

Carefully Cecil slid down from the couch, holding the still hot butt of the cigarette in one hand as he removed Carlos’ gag with the other. He stroked his cheek with a coo, waiting for his mouth to adjust before reaching down, stroking him at a slow and steady pace. “You want me to put this out?” he asked.

“Purple…”

“You want me to put this out on  _you_?” he asked. They had already agreed upon a location for the cigarette to go, he just needed to hear that word one more time…

Carlos shuddered, nodding his head vigorously, “purple!” he pleaded. He screamed when the butt was pressed against his chest, just above his heart, throwing his head back as he came at nearly the same time over himself and Cecil’s hand. “Ah…fuck…”

The butt was flicked away and Cecil quickly removed Carlos’ bonds, cooing as he held him close in his arms. He nuzzled his neck and face as he rocked with him, praising him over and over again for doing such an amazing job. Carlos could only nod back numbly and Cecil gently pulled him up onto the couch, wrapping him in a soft blanket that had been brought out just for this.

“You were amazing, my love,” he cooed, stroking Carlos’ hair, making sure his fingers dug slightly into his sensitive scalp. He was rewarded with a mewl of pleasure, Carlos tilting his head slightly for more physical contact.

“I love you,” Carlos croaked.

Cecil blushed, pressing a kiss to his temple in gratitude, continuing to stroke his lover’s hair until he fell asleep like that.


End file.
